Hide and Seek
by maleV
Summary: Even Chris gets bored. Trapped attending a week long conference he searches for something to do, only to rediscover an old childhood game with an interesting twist. NivanField and touches of other things.
1. Chapter 1

12:30 in the afternoon... seconds ticked, minutes stalled, hours passing achingly slow and yanked at Chris Redfield's eyelids, threatening to suck away his consciousness, leaving his mind to wander among his slumber. A seminar on gun security was about as thrilling as it was going out into the field with zombies lurking around every corner, the only friends to commiserate with that the captain had left to him. It was a one week conference with a number of speakers each day and demonstrations in slow completely unrealistic timing for allowing leaders and subordinates to see proper procedure for dealing with gun shot wounds. Chris had been bored since day one, sadly it was only the second day, leaving him another five with which to imagine slaying HQ for their decision to send him into this hell. He was dreaming of their demise with great zeal, that was until he'd laid eyes on Piers.

He was here with his company, apparently they'd come off duty in the same area and the hotel had offered the men free rooms for their service. At first he'd wanted to know what kind of joke it was to see a twenty year old seated with the Army's Black Ops crew, but after a brief conversation with their commanding officer he'd been shaken to find out that the boy was their ace. Chris attributed his curiosity to his ridiculous boredom, but that didn't explain away all of it. Still it was surprising. And more surprising yet was how often he found himself looking at the him perched on the balcony that day, enjoying the way he was leaning his weight against his forearms on the rail settled quietly above. Snipers were renown for knowing where to put themselves for a good view, but Chris thought it was interesting that he'd picked the one place in the convention center that provided a view of the audience and not the speaker. Obviously he was as uninterested in the speech on proper safety procedures as Chris was. If it hadn't been for the last incident in his crew, Chris wouldn't have been there at all, but then he also wouldn't get to entertain himself with thoughts of the sniper. It wasn't desire or lust at the time, just simple curiosity that had him considering joining him up top, but every time he looked at the tawny haired boy it seemed he was searching for something else, not company that was for certain.

After a few hours plastered in his seat, ass sore from the poor cushioning and an intermission with lousy food, he decided he'd much rather brave finding the younger soldier than be subjected to another few hours on how people shot themselves in the foot. There were questions that might be asked about why he was seeking him out, but Chris was a captain, finding specialists was his duty for the B.S.A.A., even ones too young to join the crew. It was preliminary evaluation if anyone decided to ask. After a while though of asking around he decided no one would, it seemed no one in his crew was looking for him either, and the way they spoke about Piers had him curious why the team appeared to be snide about all concerning him. Pressing the heel of his hand into his temple, Chris took a jog up the stairs, taking two at a time and ignoring the scenery of plush velvet everywhere. The elevator was faster, but this was more like a unknown game of hide and seek. It was a ritzy hotel, but that held no consequence for Chris, all he did was sleep in the room, so what on earth did he care if they had Victorian wallpaper or dome ceilings until now.

It was quiet up top he had that much to say. Dipping down one hallway and up the next he found there were other conference rooms, smaller by far and each locked by a system of key cards. Hide and seek without a a knowing hider, it was interesting. Each hall had a staircase at the end and they came together at a cross hatch over the main conference room, the large gapping hole surrounded by enormous draped burgundy crush curtains. Finding each of the hallways and poking his head around the corners much like he'd been doing in recon in Europe a few years ago. The elaborate balcony was built of short marble columns and was wide enough for a precession to come through, which gave him room to move near the wall without anyone being able to look up and see him. Still he hadn't seen the elusive kid since he'd mounted the steps, even when he stopped to look across the expanse. Stopping his search Chris felt a sort of disappointment clutch at his mind, he wasn't certain just why, but there it settled. Resting his hands on cool stone, feeling its smooth surface under his thumbs while he hung his head down, he cursed himself for being so stupid to come up here in search of someone he didn't even know. Sure when he was bored curiosity got the better of him, but that didn't mean he needed to run around a hotel looking for something to do.

"Looking for someone?"

Insult slipped through Chris' head, followed quickly by shock at the fact anyone was capable of moving around quietly enough to sneak up on a captain in the B.S.A.A. He hadn't been anything but careful while he stalked the halls, so unless the boy had followed behind him the entire time dogging his steps he should never have been able to manage it. But he knew the voice sounded just as young as the man he had been searching for. Craning his neck to examine the man in loose fatigues, boots to waist before he decided to turn around, putting his weight back on the white and black veined rock, he smirked. He was older up close, at least that much was clear. The way his jaw set was tight, and his eyes were cold, but it didn't change that inexperience that he held himself with. Uncertainty clung to him like a leper. He was an interesting array of emotion in those golden orbs, which after Chris stared long enough with equal veracity seemed to have him shifting underneath his continuing stare. "Why, does that surprise you?" His question seemed to go without registering a minute before the kid shifted, shrugging his shoulders up, hugging his arms across his chest and turning on his heel.

Damn it... He hadn't intended to bother him. He didn't know what he intended, he was just bored. Or what had drawn him up there in the first place other than to get a better look at the kid? Why was he so jaded was the question. Obviously the kid didn't enjoy company. Watching his deliberate stride passed the flowing curtains, Chris chuckling at the place where the plush curtains offered a wall between the hall and a bowed out section of balcony. Obviously in his haste, Chris had walked right passed him and hadn't even noticed because he'd ducked in behind one of these. He took three steps that thumped off the walls, swallowed up by the carpet underfoot, after him before the same tenor greeted his ears again, not offering to turn around to confront him. "A rookie sniper could peg you. You should try being a little more discreet." His voice was short and sharp, but it sent a shiver down Chris' spine.

"Piers right?"

"You stalking me or some other reason you had to come up here Captain?"

He didn't break stride until he found the tiny nook in the edge of balcony, sliding down to sit, kicking out one leg and pulling the other in to his chest, leaning his head back against the wall, loosely examining Chris as he followed suit. Slipping down along he wall to drop beside him, the older man dared to look him in the eye, trying not to drag his eyes down and lock on the pillow soft lips that seemed to curl down in disapproval. They stared for a long while at each other before Chris was the one to lose patience, finally allowing himself to examine the boy in front of him.

Ugh, was he ever a boy. How could he let himself so completely thrown into a child? Either way he was a mix of oddities. On leave and he still wore fatigues and military boots, but his top was covered by a tan stretch long sleeve that hugged his well tone biceps and forearms snug. It was obvious in the form of his muscles that he wasn't weak, but he was built completely opposite of Chris. Finesse versus hulk. There was a mesh sniper's scarf settled around his neck, hiding the only remaining flesh to be seen, but the shirt pulled tight across his upper body and pectorals enough that it pulled up just over his waistline, revealing hardened tan skin and the hem of dark colored undergarments just under the edge of his pants. He wasn't certain why his eyes couldn't tear away from the bare flesh, each breath taking the shirt just slightly higher, less than a quarter of an inch at a time. Finally Chris shook his head with a quick intake of breath, continuing his examination. He was a mix of sniper and civilian. He was weaponless, but he carried his weight in the same manner as though he still had an M4 on him, which made his weight over compensate to one side when he leaned. And then back to that face. He was obviously still permitting the action of Chris' once over, one eyebrow quirked up, his eyes still trained on Chris' as though they hadn't moved since he'd sat down. Maybe they hadn't. He was watching Chris judge him and it sent a thrill through his body that he hadn't expected, wrestled into his tensing his gut, trying to push back the arousal he felt under that kind of scrutiny. At the revelation, Chris smiled rather lopsided letting himself examine he boy's features at last, his eyes skimming over the short brown hair his longer hair flipped up like the juvenile he was, and then trailing along the jawline that seemed to tense a few times but as soon as his eyes found those pouted lips Piers turned his head stealing away so that the older man couldn't continue his judgement them, looking out over the crowd below them.

"Like what you see captain?"

Chris felt his pulse quicken and wondered immediately if it was the height or the way the kid had said it that had him on edge. Chris was as straight as they came, but for whatever reason he was lost on this kid. The way he said everything held a hint of something, masked by annoyance, but there was something else hidden there under it. He didn't know if he should answer the question or reach out and pull the hem of his shirt down that continued slowly riding up his back, stealing Chris' attention. Piers knew he was good looking that much was evident, but what Chris hadn't expected what was the cockiness in his tone. The casual, was it, flirting? "Maybe..."

He couldn't help how gravelly his tone that issued forth was when replying, swallowing back the lust that crept into it. He wasn't sure exactly when he'd started looking at Piers like a piece of meat but he couldn't shake his urges. He didn't even have to look back at Chris for him to know that the answer had been unexpected. Muscles in his arms flexed just the slightest before he turned back, blinking once rather nonchalant before Piers slipped completely unexpected over Chris' legs, straddling him there on the balcony. Keeping his weight centered over his thighs, one gloved palm shoved into the older man's chest, pinning him against the wall, caught under hazel eyes. He felt his stomach tighten, a snake coiling in his belly under his stare, and the kid said nothing but for the fire dancing behind his eyes. They stayed there quiet for a long while without moving, something judging in the kid's face while Chris fought to control his breathing, letting his eyes rake over the body over him, fighting to reach out and touch him. Maybe it was the refusal to act in Chris' countenance that that finally brought those lips into a smile, but it seemed as smug as the way he rolled his hips causing the older man to shutter, reaching out shocked to find only empty space where Piers had been as though he'd ghosted completely away.

"Your it."

The voice cut through the air from the hall, Chris swallowing the growing lump in his throat, and quickly replacing it with a chuckle. Really? It? When the sniper disappeared around the corner he finally looked down at himself, thumping his hard head against the wall, cursing himself. What kind of captain was he that he was paralyzed and half hard just from a kid sitting in his lap for a minute. Not just a kid, a boy. What the hell had just happened, was he playing with Chris the way he had been when he'd thought at hide and seek with him? What kind of soldier sat in a captain's lap anyway just from getting a quick once over. There was no way that would happen again... Oh the boy knew exactly what he was doing, he'd judged Chris just right and shocked him into submission and Chris wanted to set him straight, crush his body underneath him for having danced just out of his reach when he'd finally succumbed to what he'd been feeling. The look in those eyes had been sorted, searching for something the same way they hunted the crowd below him when he'd first seen him. He'd been pinned in place by a ridiculously young army brat and he'd been aced just as fast. Kid had balls that was sure, the moment Chris had spoken he'd made up his mind to crawl into his lap like that and the boldness had him aching. He couldn't stop thinking of the way those lips looked when they curled into that smile and if he hadn't disappeared like that he would have trapped those lips in a bruising kiss. But he was gone. Where the heck were his instincts?

Gulping in cool air, he carefully yanked himself up off the floor, tripping up on his own feet once, catching his weight against a wall and his shoulder. Good lord he was good looking. He wasn't just good looking, he was fast and sure. He was completely dominating and it made Chris want to choke him and force him down to his knees and make him take it. How could he just skate off like that as though nothing had happened? He was gone too, completely gone from sight and after that he wasn't certain he wanted to find him again just yet. His cock stiffened and egged his thoughts on, pressuring him into seeking out his own room in replacement for the conference to chase Piers from his thoughts. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate on anything but his aching need, particularly after that brush against his groin Piers had done, urging a heavy breath from the captain's broad pectorals before slipping away from him. It had certainly freed him of boredom however, and Chris couldn't help but consider the possibilities for the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Piers is such a trouble making brat! Chris can't think of anything else! Obviously, neither can I, lol**

* * *

Chris groaned in the pits of his chest, rumbling like a bear growling while his fingers slid achingly slow over the heat of his own flesh. Running his hand along the smooth flesh his own spit coating him, he could feel the vein along the bottom of his cock throb. Chestnut colored eyes drifted silently down his own body, watching the muscles in his chest heave as he slowly worked himself up, his thoughts passing over everything under the sun, hoping to avoid the one thing that had brought him to masturbate here, with one hand propped against the cement wall to keep his balance. Everyone expected Chris Redfield to fuck with Jill, how could you not after all the years they'd been together, even he expected him to sleep with her, but he wasn't rubbing his thick flesh to imagine of her in the throws of passion. Wincing, his eyes snapped closed, allowing his head drop back against his shoulders and rotate them hoping to drown out that he was rubbing one out in a public restroom.

He hadn't been able to get rid of the twisted thoughts gnawing in his brain out ever since he'd met eyes with that damnable kid. He could imagine tearing his thumbnail over the tender flesh of his mouth and into the slick heat, his tongue massaging the digit while Chris tightened a grip on his neck, trailing his own tongue and tasting the hot flesh of that well toned body. He was probably a freaking virgin too with how young he was, meaning every touch would make him moan and whimper for more. But there was no way a look like that had come from someone completely inexperienced. That look had read as clear as day, 'You wish you could fuck this.' A challenge in its own that said he knew exactly how to handle Chris. The idea of those deft narrow fingers working over alpha team's captain like a pro until he came causing his grip to tighten on his length. He would probably shove Chris around with the ease afforded to a soldier like that. Probably knew how to rock his hips just right and take every inch of the older, broader man's cock until his body bucked against him. Hard younger hands would wrap around himself and bring him to edge with Chris and just as his thick cock shoved against that sweet bundle of nerves inside him he'd cum in time with him.

UGH! Even like this he couldn't think straight. Everything came back to that fucking kid. You're almost thirty five years old Christopher, stop being such a dirty son-of-a-bitch. Still he couldn't shake the idea of cramming himself deep into that brat hoping to wipe that smirk off his face. He hadn't even spoken to Chris but that husky tenor voice drove a nail between his eyes when they'd locked sight on each other and Chris moaned louder as he felt himself throb in his fist, speeding his rhythm up, letting his head drop forward. This was a cheap substitute for those amber colored orbs and cocky visage, but there was no other way he could go out there and face him again without getting it out of his system. They could find a coat closet and Chris would bend him to his will and lip his hands over that smooth round ass, completely smitten with his the idea writhing body just before shoving his dick as deep into him as he could.

He's a fucking **boy **Chris. He wasn't even old enough to drink, what the hell is wrong with you?! _Absolutely fucking nothing_. He couldn't stop how that boy shifted in his place under Chris' probing stare even with all of them there, or that come hither stare that had lost him control of himself and made him evidently hard in the middle of that meeting. How can a kid have such a hold on him? How could a boy his age know just how to push Chris' buttons and make him want to shove the glasses from the table and fuck him right there even with everyone watching them. He thrust into his hand tip to base, over and over until he could push away the voices of people talking in the room beyond and replace it with the moans that would tumble out over soft pouted lips, begging him _'Fuck me captain, harder.'_ Whorish gasps invaded his thoughts briefly before he slowed his pace, groaning in the back of his throat, unable to force back the noises he sure someone would hear. Fuck he'd be tight...

His fingers were enough to do the job for now, flying over himself and tightening his grip. They'd be good enough to do that kid too. They'd have him squirming underneath him and nibbling that pouty bottom lip while Chris explored every inch of his body. He wanted to traverse every inch of his body; clawing, pinching, pushing passed each knuckle inside him until he was breathless, unable to ask the captain anything while his fingers delved into him and his mouth suckled at the sweaty flesh. Within moments he'd moaning with that soft tenor, trying to please himself with fervor that he'd used to abuse the ring of muscle.

Piers Nivans... Even though he had a woman like Jill Valentine practically begging him, all he could think about was pounding that kid until he cried out. Even the way he said his name had some hidden message, asking Chris to taste his mouth. He wouldn't even to be able to form coherent sentences with Chris so deep inside him, hitting that spot until he was completely undone. The snake in his stomach coiled when he thought of Piers' bow shaped lips mouthed his name. The things he wanted to do to that boy were sinful. His own groaning had droned out his thoughts, cursing himself for his stupidity for being so careless, but it didn't matter. He was so close.

_'Captain...,'_ the promise of everything he wanted to do to that kid was laced behind that one word and it sent him over the edge, thick strings of cum covering his fingers as he jerked himself to the point of orgasm, the stick fluids clinging to his fingers while his thoughts lingered on drawing his cock over that kid's lips, wrapped them around his cock while he enjoyed the last constrictions of his climax, stifling he remnants of his groans. Fuck now he had to clean himself up and go back out there...


	3. Chapter 3

It? What the hell was he ten? He'd been dwelling on that stupid comment for a day and a half now, ever since he'd said it. Chris tipped his head watching the back of the head of the man in front of him, half bald and smelled of shit. He'd resolved himself not to think about it while stuck in this lousy place. Whatever his feelings might have been the day before, if he didn't want this mental tryst turning into anything more than that he needed to stop it in its tracks. Piers was a twenty year old boy, and after talking with his commanding officer he'd promptly discovered why the others seemed disinclined to get to know their fellow man. It had everything to do with his abilities as a sniper. Best in the military so far as they were aware, and naturally gifted at his job, but apparently the man he was so fervently seeking, was also quite the pain in the ass. Not that Chris wasn't painfully aware of his cocky little tendencies, or the liberties he didn't mind taking against his superiors. He used those little pick ups of observation and sharp eyes to determine a man's resolve without words and once he'd decided he didn't have cause to get to know a person, he went out of his way to piss them off. It explained how he had, so without restraint, clambered into Chris' lap. He saw what was hidden there in his eyes and used it to his advantage to prove his point, that he had the upper hand. But he was wrong, Piers had been wrong. Chris wasn't one to succumb to his body even with a younger thrilling man writhing in his lap, but that was the point wasn't it. He knew the captain wouldn't move or touch him because he couldn't risk letting himself get overcome by the sensation.

People stayed away from Piers Nivans because he was dangerous. Chris shook his head, thumping his head back against the chair, staring at the ceiling, contemptuous with himself for having the thoughts dancing in his mind. He was scared of a twenty year... Running a hand through his hair, the captain grunted, slipping out of his chair and walking toward the back of the room, not allowing himself an upward glance to see where the young hawk might be sitting. Tag? As soon as he was free of the convention hall his pace hastened, canting his head one direction and then the other to search for onlookers before finding the nearest stair case. Who was he to be concerned over what a boy might do? Now that he knew what the game was he knew there wasn't much to be concerned with. Catch him first, and there wouldn't be the opportunity for him to play the same trick. The problem was finding him. It was impressive how well the sniper could hide, but it was another thing good snipers learned to do in the field. It was natural, no wonder he used it even now.

Gathering his senses, the captain let himself traverse halfway up the stairs, leveling his eyes with the top floor. If he'd had a gun he would have so much more fun with this but it was a safety convention after all, no weapons in peace time. There was that quiet again, punctuated only by a few echoing words that managed up from the microphone below, bouncing around the dome ceiling. Foot falls were swallowed up in the upper floors, but good hearing supplied him well enough and today he had the upper hand. He knew the first place to check. He was thorough, and kept low, watching across the balcony for movement while he peered around the edges of halls and passed the stairwells.

Not a trace. He was certainly good at what he he did that was for sure. Chris searched for almost two hours before finally relenting, heading back toward his seat. Everything resumed as normal, and eyes glimmered as he checked each of the balconies above without a sign of him. It was probably for the best anyway, Chris didn't need such a distraction running around in his head. A beautiful distraction though he may be. Still, the idea that he was gone left a hole where he wouldn't have expected it. Oncne the sermons of the day had been given he bemoaned himself the pleasure of stopping by the C.O. of his hiding sniper.

"I haven't seen him all day. He has a penchant for disappearing. Why?"

"Just curiosity Major that's all, haven't seen him today."

"Don't worry about it Captain, he'll turn up."

Chris snorted as soon as his back was turned, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring the shabby looking buffet that was offered for their subjected torment. How could a commanding officer be so pleased with the fact that his rookie ace was eluding his entire unit and Chris. They probably had a tendency not to care with the way this kid treated people. With everything that had happened in the last few days it seemed that for once he had something to look forward to and now he couldn't find the gosh dang child so he could win this stupid game. Chris enjoyed the fun, despite what others thought, and even if it was some sick twisted game under the thumb of an adolescent, he still wanted to get some pleasure out of the times he wasn't forced into fighting creatures of grotesque nature. HQ was going to pay for making him suffer through his time off at this conference, particularly if he couldn't find something to do in the mean while to get this misery out of his head.

He lost taste for the company of the old shits an rookies that surrounded him after a precious few more moments, pulling away. He had other things he could be doing and right now all he really wanted was some quite. Pacing the halls he took one last track through the halls passed others doors and checking all the hidden off cubicals of space one might find a sneaky little bastard like Piers. It was possible he'd left the building entirely, his team weren't confined here, merely offered to stay unless they found somewhere else he would prefer. After the last circuit through the grounds Chris finally relented, returning down the same path that led to his own room. "Fuck." Snarls emitted from his chest as he slipped his key into the door, prying it open and slamming it behind him with a resounding thud that shook the door frame. Tearing his shirt off over his head, he threw it atop the open draw with the rest of his clothing inside. Wrestling the belt from around his waist until it too joined the pile.

"How long did you look?"

The voice cutting into the darkness. Immediately, he reached for his side arm, pulling away empty from the holster he kept with his things. Sure the convention didn't allow them but this was his room and who the hell had... "You're kidding me." Tipping his head Chris narrowed his eyes in the dark of his room, the bedside lamp flicking on, blinding shortly but after a few blinks he saw the figure stretched out on his bed, spinning his samurai edge on his finger. Piers didn't even have the courtesy to look up at him playing the muzzle of it until he came to rest against his bottom lip, a smile playing across those taunting lips. How the hell had he gotten in here? Hell that didn't matter. Throwing the holster aside he crossed the room in only two strides, reaching out and grabbing Piers by the shoulders of his shirt, yanking him up off the bed and locking his lips, melting into him.

He felt so good. His body was warm and his lips... ugh his lips were so amazing. Hands dropped the gun to the side, immediately and wounds around Chris' waist, yanking him off balance and into the bed over the young man. "You fucking tease..." His voice trailed off as mouths captured each other, tasting every corner of the wet warmth until he felt Piers tongue press into his own mouth, pulling the breath from his lungs, hands bunching the fabric at the side of his jeans until the younger man managed a hold on him. Throwing his balance and rolling them until Chris was under him, sitting up with his hips flush with Chris.' "Get back down here you fuckin' squirrel." Chris reached up to take him by the back of his neck, but Piers leaned out of his reach, running his hands playfully up thick muscled pectorals one hand skating to find his nipple, pinching it and drawing a hiss from the man beneath him. "God where did you..."

He knew touching him would ruin every semblance of restraint he'd ever had, and his body was already beaded with sweat and half erect just from his kisses alone. Those hands knew exactly what they were doing, they knew every place to touch have Chris paralyzed underneath him. Chris reached for him as he leaned down, but he batted the hand away, dipping his tongue into the hollow of his neck, sucking along the scruff, his hands urging all the more noises from below him. He felt like such a weakling, his hands and arms refusing to move underneath just a kid. His mouth had gone completely dry, his throat aching until he felt Piers rock his hips, a growl that stopped the movements all at once, curious eyes searching Chris' face before he laughed. "What's the matter Captain, forgot what we were doing here?" His voice raising goosebumps over the body below, grinding his hips down over him. "Tell me what you want."

Heat rose in Chris' countenance, color coming to his cheeks as lips parted, the words lost on him. This kid had him struggling to breath under those warm hands rubbing over his skin and those hips rocking over him sending waves of pleasure over him. He wanted nothing more than to just close his eyes and say every little thing he was hoping that he'd do, every pulse through his body as his erection strained. "Get these off me." It was the best he could manage, at the moment, but Piers obliged, his hands finding the button and zipper, raising up off his hips long enough to jerk them down almost fiercely, freeing Chris with a gasp, as he rested back over him, his cock flush against the fatigues that covered the younger man. His hands finally seemed to remember what they were for when Piers rested his own back against meaty thighs, arching his back and grinding his hips, finding the slimmer waist and pressing his body up into him. God why was this kid still wearing all his cloths, Chris wanted to see his body. He slipped hands up under the shirt still clad on Piers' body, the smooth skin like velvet under his hands until he felt the weight on his body lift, pulling away the hands that preyed on him. "What the-

"Better luck next time Captain."

"The hell you are running off!"

With a short wave the boy slipped toward the door, nodding at Chris' state. "Might want to put some clothes on before chasing after me... Or at least take care of the weeping cock of yours." With a wink he was gone, Chris' arms and legs heavy with disbelief before he banged his head back against the back of the headboard, shoving himself against the pillows and swallowing away his humiliation. He was going to kill that boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 6. That little fucking weasel... how could he manage to evade him for this long? Chris had already made up his mind that vengeance was the only thing that would satisfy him now, and after the last few days, Piers was only making it all the more obvious with every passing hour that he thought he'd won. He'd already decided on a plan of action a few days ago, but the plan involved required him to get him in just the right place. That included finding him in a setting that wasn't rife with rookie wannabes who all had participated in friendly fire. He was so certain he'd won, pah! What this annoying little ace didn't know, was that Chris was playing for keeps. If they were playing this game for real, then Chris was ready. There was a difference between playing hide and seek, and playing what he'd learned in the military; command and conquer. Time for that twenty year old to know who he was messing with. Until now there was reserve, conflictual ideals on his part as to if he was even capable of doing the things this kid had been antagonizing him to do. But after that night, after feeling him sitting there in his lap, grinding his hips against him. There was no conflict anymore. The strong, never fail captain of the B.S.A.A. was not about to be outdone by a twenty year old sniper with a god complex. He'd had time to think about it, and now, now he was ready.

Thankfully, according to plan, he'd done Chris a favor and attended the stupidity of the damnable safety convention meeting that day, saving him the issue of finding the little bastard. He was sitting there across the isle with his thumb pressed against his bottom lip. He wasn't even hiding it anymore. Just letting Chris openly and blatantly stare at him. He thinks he's all but won this. Chris knew it, if he couldn't move every time this kid touched him how could he ever hope to beat him at the worst played game of hide and seek on the planet? It was more like they were playing 'I'm not hiding and you suck at seeking'... But of course there was an easy answer to all of it. If he couldn't move when Piers touched him, he'd have to do something about those deft searching fingers of his.

He should have just watched the speaker, concentrate on what he needed to do. Instead he was just making it harder on himself. He spent the entire morning watching Piers suck on the crook if his knuckle and rest his other hand so obviously between his legs, shooting Chris looks, teasing and smugness all wrapped together with those lusty eyes locked on Chris' own wandering ones. He was trying to make him uncomfortable even here and it was damn well working. How was he suppose to stand up with these people with Piers getting him hard as a rock just from watching that talented tongue dart out over the fleshy joint every so often. It was alright, if he was willing to play dirty, so was Chris, and he could sit back and enjoy those flirting glances.

Watching him carefully from his cramped seat, he raised a brow, examining the way Piers held himself, almost admiring it. He was well trained that was certain. He was a sniper, and not a low grade one, but a gifted sniper who knew what was on the line. He'd learned to let others make the first move, taunt them out of their comfort so that you could take the first shot. He'd let Chris all but set himself up the entire time they were together, asking him what he wanted, if he liked what he saw. Making Chris say things he wouldn't ordinarily just to get him on edge before paralyzing him with those eyes and those hands. Even now he knew what he was doing. That tongue on his skin, tasting the salt of his flesh was just an attempt to make Chris break again, to make him act. The answer was simple, how do you break a sniper?

_'Are there any questions?'_

Thank God. Intermission of the idiots. He refused to let his eyes leave the younger man's as his finger finally pulling away from his lips and onto his knee to push into a standing position, moving aside while others made their way to leave. Chris smirked, watching him stand there, his eyes darting to and fro to keep account of every person that had surrounded him. Pushing up from his own place to step beside him, joining the funnel of people crushing themselves toward the exit, he stride alongside him. "We need to talk." The words dropped low between them, barely audible amongst the rumble of the crowd of those being ushered to the poorly catered buffet tables. There was no answer to the command, but it's strength stood there between them unanswered, but as they passed the doors Chris felt a hand brush ever so slightly across the front of him as the sniper disappeared almost instantly down the hall, ducking around the corner. "Fast little shit isn't he..." Chris couldn't help but muse aloud to himself, touching the inside of the door as he used it to leverage himself and turn down the opposite hall, wrapping around toward the upper story stairwell, chuckling to himself all the while.

Footsteps were swallowed by crimson carpet as Chris slipped unseen up the stairs, eyeing each passage in turn. "Going to make me work for this aren't you?" He let his clenched jaw relax, reflexively allowing himself to smile at the idea that he was playing this game with an unknowing opponent. They had picked each other not knowing what was involved, but Chris' advantage was now he knew Piers, and in turn the boy had no idea who he was fucking with. Tactics told him to create a perimeter, but there was no team, only himself so the point was to keep almost onyx eyes always locked on the corners. He wanted this. It was almost the same as being on the offensive in combat except his enemy had nothing to lose, and the only thing on the line for him was dignity. He knew where he wanted to be, so cat and mouse would start here. Keeping close to the walls he made certain to check each dipped fabric and easy hanging anything that one might slip behind, and checked the corners.

Kid was good, but with Chris writing the rules, not good enough. He heard the footfall almost too late, letting himself ignore it for the time being, and instead did what he had to, to win. Give up. It was simple yet difficult. Another few minutes more of checking the corners, checking the bowed balcony, and winding stairs and he found himself the nook of a doorway, leaning his head back and letting his eyes slit closed. Muscled biceps flexed against the motion, raising his hands in balled fists over his head and resting them there, his weight feeling a million times greater, listening silently for a few brief seconds before audibly groaning, "Come on kid, I get it..." Just don't react Chris, he had learned long ago that locating your enemy and getting him where you wanted, were completely separate things. "Not going to stand here all fucking day. I said I wanted to talk." He growled deep in his throat before tipping his head back against the door, wincing at the subtle chuckle that followed from a ways down the hall.

"I thought you wanted a challenge." Chris' eyes remained closed, tensing when he heard the graze of a boot tip on the ground before a limber body slipped up against his, fingers snaking around thick wrists, clasping them there over his head. Chris refused to look at him, knowing full well what he must have looked like; a twenty year old holding him hostage against a door with his body pressing against him. "If you're done Captain, all you have to do is say it... Just part your lips," Chris was cursing himself, feeling the way each he nudged a muscled thigh between his legs, kicking them apart and resting it against his groin, leaning in to purr in his ear. "And submit."

The whole event took only two seconds. Those words were like fire in his ears and Chris bared his teeth in a silent growl before yanking defined and flexed arms down, around the man, gripping warring hands back behind him as their bodies came flush together, twisting his weight so that feet stumbled together like a messy dance until Piers was colliding with the door, his back arching as the wood thrummed against the action. Piers heard the click before he felt it, his face immediately turning sheet white before he tugged to pull his wrists apart only to have cold steel that nip into the flesh of his wrists, the clink ringing coyly behind him from the chain holding them together. "It's time for round two." Chris smirked, shoving one hand unceremoniously into his back pocket and coming away with a card to the conference room behind his back. Slipping the key card in with a resounding beep as it was recognized, watching how the noise caused the sniper to swallow away the silence and grit his teeth.

"Asshole."

"You have no idea kid..." Chris laughed, throttling the door open and letting the ace tumble backward from the weight of Chris' body pressing against him when the door finally came open, slamming it shut behind them. There was luminescence from the high wattage chandeliers in the hall ways peeking through and dashing one stream of light through the narrow slitted window. "You have no fuckin' idea what an asshole I can be. There a new name to this game kid. Mercy." He was standing there, clenching and unclenching his fist, watching Piers like a cornered cat, hazel eyes darting between Chris and the door. "You fucked with the wrong captain kid."

Sure Piers was fast, but he was also twenty, and Chris was an ox. His strength and agility had him on every account and the moment he lurched from the door and Piers went to bolt he had him. He was slimmer by far and gripping him with one arm and holding him to his body was easier with those hands tied up behind him, throwing him back into a chair from around the conference table. Throwing his weight forward to get up Chris laughed, shoving him right back down, pinning him with a bear sized hand against his sternum. "Not so tough once you are caught are you. Tell me, do you know the rules in mercy?" He smirked, reaching under the table and yanking a box out. "Because I can clear it up for you." Piers eyed him warily, those perfect lips twisted as he pulled uncomfortable between Chris' hand and the chair. "There are none." Pulling a rope up from the box he smirked, loving the expression on the face as he realized what had just happened.

"You set me up! Cheap bastard!"

"Damn right kid." Hissing out the words, started tying the rope several times around his middle before taking his time to stop and admire the man he had strapped to the chair. Methodically he gripped both of Piers' knees, shoving them apart with ease afford to a man his size and settled between them, roping each ankle to the legs of the chair. "See kid, I don't like being set up myself and that little stunt you pulled... You have to learn why you can't go around doing that to people." The way he smelled and the straining muscles in his legs made Chris smirk, once he was done roping him into the chair running his rough hands over the fabric covering his legs, gripping his thighs, and feeling how they flexed under the pressure he gave him, his thumbs brushing along his inner thigh. "It's a wild guess, but I'm going to say, you like getting caught." He growled the last words, tightening his hold on Piers' legs, letting him feel the bruising pressure as he looked down at Chris, eyes fluttering shut. "Mmm that's what I thought."

Kid liked it rough. Every time he'd wound up in Chris' lap, or the day that he'd spent tormenting him by standing just in his reach but in everyone's view... there was no evidence at all that it had aroused him, even ground up against Chris the way he had that night. So either he didn't like what he was doing at all, or he wanted to be tied down. "You like it playing the game but the real prize is they don't know how bad you really want it." He was purring into Piers' ear, leaning up and whispering against his lobe before running his tongue over it, pulling himself up and away from the younger man, who leaned his weight back, letting his head drop between his shoulder blades. "But you know what... if you want... all you have to do," Chris narrowed his eyes, pulling his combat knife out of the box and unsheathing it, running the blade's flat-side along his tongue. "Is part your lips," he heard the audible groan from his prisoner and chuckled, tearing his knife through the fabric of his shirt, dodging bits of rope that held him in place before tearing the shirt apart at the chest, looking at the tight ropes against even tighter lean muscles.

Fuck he was right. This kid had skin like velvet, all he wanted to do was touch it, touch himself, whatever he could to release the tension that was growing in his stomach and be free of this urgent need. He looked up from the sculpted frame to see the wincing beneath him, turning his face away so that Chris couldn't see the red coming to his face, only to grip it and force him by the chin to meet his stare. Chris chuckled, watching the body there arch and twist against the ropes holding him to the chair attempting to pull back from the touch. Oh the things he wanted to do to this boy. The things he wanted to do to those lips... They were so wrong but after the days of torture, of thinking about nothing but what those fingers and hands did to him it absolved his overpowering urges. So what if he wanted to drown himself in that mouth? The only pity was now he wouldn't get to feel those hands on him again, but it was a good trade for getting to act out his fantasies. "You have no idea... what you put in my head over the last few days. No idea..." He let his hands trail over the struggling body, feeling the taut muscles in his shoulder, settling himself back down to his knees, and leaning forward, mapping his chest with his tongue.

It didn't take long before the twisting retaliation contorted into something akin to writhing, Chris' teeth finding his collar and gnawing at the flesh, tasting the sweat on his skin while one hand sought to touch every inch of his chest. He could feel his heart beat quicken as his thumb brushed over the nub of flesh on his chest, pinching his nipple hard enough to draw a yelp from him. Chris could spend hours doing this, force moaning and sexual suffering to the younger man who had so thoroughly tortured him. What he really wanted though, was to win. He wanted to make him ache for it to the point where he was willing to break just like he'd done to Chris. His lips were magnetized to his skin, he didn't get tired of the pleasant noises that Piers made, or the strain in his throat as he tipped his head back, revealing the flesh of his neck. Chris immediately sought it out, biting down with enough force that he was groaning and causing welts to raise on his own body where the ropes were digging into his chest from pulling against it. Roughly a hand gripped the fabric between his legs, causing a moan to draw out from between those two parted lips, even as Chris ravaged his neck. He was loving it, having him there, unable to run. He was so aroused just from having him there, feeling stiffening flesh beneath the fabric of fatigues.

"Like that huh? Well remember boy, all you have to do is submit."

"Suck me pal." Piers voice was husky, but forceful, his lips twisted in a frown. Even cuffed and bound he had the same snarky attitude, as though it made no difference to him that Chris' fingers kept working over his groin, urging silent gasps to fall unbridled. The command went straight to chris' cock, twitching painfully in his own pants. He couldn't no matter how much he wanted to give Piers the satisfaction of giving in and putting himself first. It was an odd sensation knowing that if he were to pull his dick out and have the kid do exactly that, then he would have lost. It was a battle of will power. The friction of rubbing Piers was earning him the pleasure of feeling the straining flesh under Chris' hand, knowing how much of an effect he was having on the younger man, until he pulled away his hand, granting him a whimper that was quickly stifled, hips beneath his weight bucking slightly. "Go to hell Redfield..."

"I've been there, believe me its not so bad." Chris chuckled, leaning back on his heel and working the button and zipper of Piers' fatigues, pushing the fabric down along his hips. Pleased with how Piers lifted his weight up so that Chris could slip them down over his hips without struggle or even needing to ask. He wanted this so bad and he wasn't willing to admit it, but he was going to have to eventually. His eyes dropped quickly to the bare flesh as he pulled down boxer briefs and fatigues at the same time, trapped at his ankles, his cock springing free with a gasp. There was a moment of hesitation in Chris, his chest constricting as he was gravely reminded he'd never been with another man before, staring at the body tied to the chair. He was sexy as hell and just a freaking boy. How had this all happened?

Shaking away his shock, Chris wrapped his hand around the base of Piers' arousal, pumping his hand like he would his own cock, running his thumb over the tip of him once, listening to the lustful breathing. He had a fair amount of restraint that was sure, but Piers had been playing this longer than Chris. He wasn't going to fulfill the earlier insult and put his mouth on him, even though he was sure it might just get him what he wanted, and for the first time in his life he actually felt spurred to. "You like that kid?" The question was heavy in the air between them, feeling the vein on the underside of his dick throb in his hand at the weight of them. "You want more?" There was silence, and he slowed the pace of his hand, teasing him, until finally his head tipped forward, looking down at the hands on his body, with his jaw clenched. Kid was fuckin' beautiful like that, muscles strained as hazel wanton eyes begged him silently, breath bated while he bit that pouted bottom lip. "You have to submit pretty boy." The words made a growl Chris didn't know could come from such a smaller man emit, a snarl turning his features before looking away, fixing his eyes on the wall, petulant as always, how Chris leaned forward and mouth the skin of his thighs. He was going to ignore him now, even like this.

His own erection kicked painfully at the sight of him before shaking his head, ignoring his own need and pressing two thick fingers into his own mouth, the sound they made coming out of his mouth snapping back Piers' attention while he reached his hand to cup his hip. "Lift your hips." He knew how to please a woman, why the hell shouldn't this work? He met retaliation as Piers stilled himself despite the hand on him, watching Chris with a glower until the captain snarled and took his hand away from his cock long enough to pull his hips upward, until he could push his other hand between the hard oak chair and the flesh of the sniper's ass, fingers nestling between his cheeks and running circles around the tight ring of muscle. "You want me to... just stop fighting it and I'll give you what you want." He could feel the heady anticipation between them, as his wet fingers probed the skin, even as the smug ace seemed to eye him warily.

Hazel eyes met Chris' briefly before they squeezed shut, the hand wrapping around his arousal again, continuing to fist him while the others pressed against the resistance of muscle, penetrating him. Lips parted instantly and blush covering his cheeks. He was gasping in a matter of moments, Chris reveling in the way he chewed his lip, and brows knit together, as his fingers pushing up to the second knuckles while his other hand tightened it's grip. He was so amazingly tight and overbearingly warm. Sweat was starting to bead over his skin giving him a sheen that Chris wanted to lean forward and lick off his neck, throwing patience to hell and pressing his fingers the rest of the way, pumping them in with the same rhythm of his hand, greeted with the sweet sound of tenor as it cried out from the sudden swift intrusion over and over again, heaving against his restraints. "Fuck!" It was loud enough he was sure if anyone was upstairs they would have heard, but he didn't care. It was like music to Chris' ears and he smirked as he delved his fingers as deep as he could, surprised when he felt the younger man's entire body go rigid in his grip, his leg muscles tightening along with his entire body around Chris' fingers. Whatever he'd done, he obviously liked it. And Chris laughed, continuing his ministrations until Piers was mess, latching his lips onto his neck and sucking on the velvety tissue. The young soldier was no longer trying to hide his shame at how Chris was causing him to ache, almost on the edge of orgasm before Chris stopped, removing his fingers from inside of him.

"Ugh, no, no, no, don't stop, please don't stop." The sudden absence of flesh was all he had needed, Piers pushing as much of his body against Chris that he could, his voice raw. "No, please, just...I submit, please," his words were a jumble, barely coherent, driving Chris to the edge in his mind as he heard those lust laced pleads for him to keep fucking him with his fingers. He wanted to do so much more than that, he wanted to cut off the ropes and free him, get those hands on him again until they were both there and then he could have him for real. "Captain... please, fuck me, come on, please," his voice was urgent, arching up against his hands while Chris pried himself away, wiping his fingers on the scraps of Piers' shirt, taking in a deep breath before stepping away, looking at those begging eyes, and pouted lips, whimpering softer and softer before he hung his head, shoulders slumping together, knowing exactly what was coming.

"I win kid... Revenge is a bitch." Chris heaved himself off the ground, grabbing the keycard and setting it on the conference table, listening to the silent breathing of the boy in front of him, before pushing it away in his mind. He was a boy, but good lord he was amazing. "I sent a copy of the card to management to come clean up the room." He winced at the long groan that slipped from Piers' mouth, horrified as footsteps led to the door. "Course... if you make it through this in one piece. I'm always up for another round."

* * *

**Work hard, play hard : )**


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain."

Chris knew that voice a mile away. It had been almost three years and he could still hear that voice in his head. He had never expected to see him again, certainly not here... not in a bar in Bethesda where he had every intention of drowning away in vodka until the next morning, hoping it would numb some of the annoyances of leadership away. He didn't even want to think about Jill and her stupid new demand that he take control of Alpha team. Why should he want to be the one in control of the response team? Hadn't he gone through enough? Still, talk about a perfect distraction, he wasn't even capable of responding to his greeting, just locked on that form of his like he was the some mythical thing he had seen before and never hoped to see again. What kind of wonderful God was watching him that he'd sent him the one person capable of making him forget. Three years since they'd played their game at that conference and he'd woken up the next morning to find that after that little spat over him leaving him aching for it and tied up, that his unit had left. It had been fun while it lasted but still it had been bitter sweet, he never did get to do the things he wanted. He'd always regretted not finishing what they started. He had even considered calling him, but how would that look? "Piers..." He was staring at him, _again_. With those hazel eyes; seemingly stoic apart from that dance of perversion behind them like they knew that the longer they stared the more uncomfortable he could make him. He hadn't changed a bit, at least..., his body had changed. Time had been good to him that was certain. His body had filled out completely, lithe turned into muscled and toned. His jawline was almost perfect with those pouted lips still playing at a smile that never fully crossed over his features, hardened no doubt from three years working in the Black Ops, but it was there. He couldn't help but note that he still leaned his extra weight to one side like he had before, must still be at the top of his game.

It wasn't until he heard the tenor voice over the burble at the bar again that he realized how long he'd been staring. "Still enjoying the view Captain?' Piers lips curled into a half smile, gripping the clear glass on the bar with one hand and drinking it down with ease before tapping it on the bar. He had great posture that was for sure, obviously he didn't drink that often or he would have learned how to hunch over the bar like a proper drunk. He was staring too, even though his eyes weren't traversing the plains of Chris' body, but he hadn't needed to do that years ago, why would he now? Still playing the game, and boy was it a thrill. Chris had filled out too, stronger, faster, a body made to fight the toils of war and never give in. They were eyeing one another for almost fifteen minutes without saying another word, judging each other while Chris downed another few shots.

Chris needed a distraction, a good one. Good enough to make him forget all the crap that was going to happen tomorrow. And with enough alchol he wasn't at all concerned with using this one. He didn't care why Piers was there, but he was happy it was this bar the kid had chosen. "You know in any other circumstance Nivans, I'd tell you to go fuck yourself... but tonight I think I'd rather do that for you." He tossing back his own shot, ignoring the stifled chuckle that had almost three years ago sounded so much lighter and relaxed. Maybe he needed this too? Maybe not as bad as Chris, but he evidently focused on him like an eagle. Honestly thinking about it, he hadn't stopped and had any fun since that stupid little tryst they'd had all that time ago. Who cares, Chris needed it now and that's all that mattered. "Grab your coat. We're gettin' out of here."

"In a rush Redfield?" Piers laughed, pulling his jacket off the back of the chair, pulling it over one shoulder as he followed Chris, tossing some money to cover their tabs. "What's the end game Captain?"

"Fuck the game kid. I want to know if those hands of yours still know what they're doing." Drinking was making him hasty, and instantly outside the door Chris had him by the collar, shoving him back against the wall in plain view of anyone on the street walking by. He regretted not kissing him all those years ago, but it had been part of the game, now all he wanted was to sink into him and forget the world for a few brief hours. He hardly waited for permission when he crashed into him, but he knew from the motion that Piers had met him halfway. His lips were like heaven, soft and sinful, and hell if it wasn't obvious how much he wanted this too, that talented tongue of his brushing over Chris' mouth asking to invade the warmth inside his mouth until Chris parted his lips for him, feeling him instantly push heavy shoulders back with a stern hand the moment he'd given him permission, holding him back with steady arms.

"Simon says, you've got to earn it captain."

_Fuck it was going to be a long night._

* * *

Jill's complaints were lost on Chris the next morning, she was livid he had a hangover. All he could think about was how the moment he'd gotten behind closed doors, those hands had pried apart every part of his being and made him forget the world. His head was still spinning from how Piers mouth had plied a lifetime's worth of moans from him as they encircled him and worked him to the point of breaking. He hadn't even fought him on the matter when Piers started demanding things from him. Chris spent his entire life being in charge, hell if he had a problem with a bottom that wanted to tell him what to do. Particularly when those demands were to strip and get on his knees. "Come on Chris, its not like you are the best thing on two legs. You _need_ a partner. You made that much obvious in Kijuju and I won't always be around to help you if something happens." Jill crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the 'I'm the top dog' look she was receiving from Chris upon her suggestion that Alpha team be led by Chris and a partner. Heck if he needed a partner.

Her mouth was still flapping, but all he could think about was what it had been like when the kid had straddled his waist. It didn't matter what she said, he could still see it vividly in his mind, and feel the weight of his knees on his wrists pinning him there underneath while Piers had given him the show of a lifetime. Damn that kid knew how to move, and he certainly knew how to tease. He wouldn't let Chris touch him half the night, just lay there and strain while he urged noises from the man under him by rocking his hips against his erection. "I saved you, remember? And I'm not taking a rookie into the field Jill. That's the end of that." Snarling, he tipped his head back, trying to ignore the high pitch her voice reached when she was mad. It was a harsh comparison to the moans of pleasure Piers had made over him while he fingered himself, making Chris watch those talented hands.

"You need a partner, Chris. This kid has test scores that rival most seasoned agents, and on top of that I've never seen the kind of devotion he puts into his work. I mean honestly. Just talk to him okay? If its bugs you that much after talking to him I'll try and find someone drunk and annoying."

"Jill..." Snarling he shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. He was in no mood to be meeting anyone. What he really wanted to call up Piers and ask him for a repeat of the night before. He could still feel the heat of his body around him, that amazing tightness once he'd thrown him off the couch and held his face down on the carpet and gave him a rug burn on his stomach from how hard he fucked him into the floor. He wasn't allowed to call him though, it was one of the rules apparently, and he was being given assignment in the morning anyway, wasn't like the man wasn't busy. They both were, Chris had to deal with a rookie partner, and Piers was off leave in the morning and had to report in. What he wanted was to think about how the kid has begged him so perfectly once all the pretenses were gone, about how he'd fought Chris for dominance the entire night until the ace had shoved him onto his back and rode his cock until he couldn't form any rational thought at all. He didn't want to think of taking some rookie fresh out of the gate as a partner.

"Come in here kid. His name is Piers Nivans."

"What?!"

"Reporting for duty Captain Redfield... Best of three?"

* * *

**I thought I'd give a short amusing end to this one. Hope you enjoyed the game!**


End file.
